


Advantages of Dating the Student Council President

by Zerotaste



Series: Abuse of Presidential Privileges [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Mao's been really busy with student council work lately and Ritsu is less than thrilled about that. The obvious solution to the problem is to go distract him from his work once everyone else has left.(Kink meme fill)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme and set in their 3rd year. Prompt was - “i just want them having sex in an empty school at night, either on the grounds or in Knights' studio or well, student council room. Ritsu was just there till late, Mao worked till late for Student Council.
> 
> Bonus for established relationship Mao and Ritsu”
> 
> Has the underage warning because Mao is still 17

School work is important and all if he wants to graduate this year, Ritsu understands that. However schoolwork seems really unimportant when Mao keeps messing with the back of his hair and showing off the full expanse of the skin on his neck. He’s doing it because the sweat dripping down his neck from the summer heat is making it sit uncomfortably but that doesn’t stop Ritsu from wondering if he knows exactly how distracting it is for him. It’s cruel. It’s even crueller because Ritsu knows he has student council work after this and with how long that tends to go on, he’s not going to be able to show Mao exactly how much that gets him going any time soon.

Things are often like that, Mao is very busy and Ritsu knows he’s not trying to ignore him or escape from him. Though that doesn’t make it any less difficult when he asks what Mao’s up to after school and gets an apology. He tries though, keeps himself busy. Throws himself into Knights activities and has been baking so much recently that the Tea Club won’t find themselves short on snacks any time in the next ten years. Keeping so busy is exhausting however and sometimes there’s just no energy left for him to do anything but slip into a bit of a slump. Which is exactly what he’s been teetering on the edge of for about a week now; he really needs some good sleep and some good time with Mao.

What makes things even harder for him isn’t just that Mao is busy, but it’s that they’ve agreed to keep their relationship quiet. So even small things like holding hands in hallways or chaste kisses before they go off to do their separate unit activities are off the table. This is not something that went down well with Ritsu, it had hurt him, wondering if Mao was ashamed of being with him. Of course as time went on Ritsu understood the logic of, this could literally hurt both of our futures if the wrong person finds out. There are a lot more students at their school now and there was no longer a safety net of, no one really cares what you like or who you like in Yumenosaki because it didn’t really feel like the same Yumenosaki. A couple of minor scandals have already happened due to producer course students not understanding the consequences tweeting about idol students personal lives can have.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he quickly types out a hopefully typo free message to Mao under his desk.

_‘Maa-kun’s so lewd showing his neck to me like that. Do you really have to do student council stuff today?’_

He doesn’t expect a response from Mao because his boyfriend is such a good student and doesn’t do things like send needy messages in the middle of a maths class. It’s even a surprise when he does see him check the screen. There’s no message in response though, just an exasperated look thrown over his shoulder to Ritsu that says _‘Really????’._

_‘Maa-kun, tell me how much you love me~’_

That one does get a response, one that’s typed as Mao double checks the teacher isn’t looking as if he’s breaking the law. Ritsu doesn’t get why he’s worried about that, Arashi’s phone is in plain view, almost non-stop being used and Yuzuru legitimately takes phone calls from Tori in the middle of lessons sometimes. Mao sending one message is hardly going to get him a reputation as a delinquent.

_‘I love you so much that I’m pretty sure I just missed an important step in solving the example equation to tell you it. Stop messaging me in class Ricchan <3’_

It’s not a reply that pleases him at all. Adding to that that maths is really boring and completely not going to help him during his future as an idol, folding his arms on his desk and sleeping seems far more tempting than trying to be a good student. He is exhausted from the heat and sun so, he thinks, it’s a miracle he’s lasted this long without napping in class anyway. Maybe Mao will scold him for falling asleep in class and he’ll get to see his cute annoyed face.

It feels like he’s barely shut his eyes but all too soon class is over and someone is ever so rudely shaking him awake. He has half a mind to ignore them and just pretend he’s passed out there until he recognises the voice as Mao’s.

“Ricchan, oi. Who was it that promised me he wasn’t going to sleep through classes any more?” Blinking his eyes into focus he can see that Mao does indeed have a cute annoyed face. One he reaches up for, intending to pull towards him and kiss before he remembers they’re still in the classroom.

“Mmmm, good morning Maa-kun.” His sentence is punctuated by a loud yawn. “Can I come to the student council room to nap? I wanna be with you, I’ve been so lonely lately.”

“As long as you actually let me get some work done you can,” Ritsu knows exactly what he’s talking about. Draping himself all over Mao and claiming his lap as a pillow is never the most productive for Mao’s work but it’s also exactly what he’s done the few times he’s spent the afternoon watching Mao work. “But Himemiya is helping me out for as long as he can tonight so I don’t know how much you want to deal with that.”

 “He’s noisy, I’ll pass.” Tori may have grown a lot since his enrolment at Yumenosaki but he was still far from the best person to try sleep in a room with. Ritsu knows, he’s tried. “Message me when he’s gone, I’ll go sleep in the studio or something.”

“I will, don’t just nap until then though, I’ll give you my notes and you can catch up on what you missed during class.” He doesn’t intend to even open the notebook that gets slipped into his bag and Mao probably doesn’t expect him to either but it’s the gesture that counts. Mao really does care so much, even if he’s too busy for him all the time with his stupid student council stuff.

A squeeze on his shoulder and a grin from Mao later, he’s left alone to fill in time until he can go distract him from his paper work.

\---

By the time his phone screen lights up, Ritsu is fully awake. Checking the time on his phone before opening the message, the screen reads 9:23pm. It’s far later than he’d thought he’d be receiving Mao’s message but maybe that’s a bit of a blessing. He’d been awake enough for the past half hour or so that picking up Mao’s notes had been more interesting than trying to defy his body clock. He’s on his way to the student council room before he’s finished typing out his reply message.

_‘I’ll see you soon Maa-kun~ You’ll be proud of me, I looked at your maths’_

There are 3 energy drinks stacked on the desk when Ritsu enters the room, Mao hidden somewhere behind the mini pyramid of cans. Upon closer inspection, he’s lent down close to a sheet of paper, nose only centimetres away from the desk.

“Oh? Does Maa-kun need glasses? You should get them, you look really hot with glasses.” Ritsu’s voice is teasing, heading directly over to Mao’s desk and leaning over his shoulder.

“It’s not that, it’s Nagumo’s writing. Do you have any idea what this says?” The writing is pretty much indecipherable and the parts of it he can make out don’t even make sense. Something that does make sense now, are the energy drink cans, Mao’s breath smelling strongly of the caffeinated drinks.

“He says he wants you to stop doing your boring work and pay attention to me for a while.” Wrapping his arms around Mao’s waist from behind, Ritsu knows it’s not going to work. It’s worth a try though. It’s always worth a try.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what he’s saying.” Mao turns to face Ritsu, letting him steal a kiss. His mouth tastes of artificial flavours and sugar and Ritsu wants more of it. “I’m almost done, just a couple more after this one and I’m finished, behave while I do those can you?”

Slowly he detaches himself from Mao. He’ll get his way, only a couple more left after the mess Mao’s working on and then he’ll have all of Mao’s attention. There’s only one chair behind Mao’s desk but Ritsu easily fixes that, finding another one to drag behind it.

“You’ll never finish that one though, tell him you won’t read it until it’s actually readable.” The difference between Mao’s grand student council president seat and the far more basic one Ritsu had dragged over makes it hard for him to lean against Mao comfortably but he manages to rest a good amount of his torso against him regardless. He resists wrapping his arms around him in hopes Mao will accept this much without grumbling.

“At least sit on my left side, you. I need my right arm for writing.” His voice is cheerful underneath the mock exasperation, playfully scolding Ritsu rather than sounding actually annoyed. “You’re probably right though. Vice Presi- Hasumi-senpai told me Ryuseitai had a couple of terrible proposals last year too, what is it with their leaders? Better Nagumo learns to write them properly now or I’ll be struggling with them right up until graduation.”

Ritsu isn’t exactly counting the minutes but he’s pretty sure the clock was on 9:38pm when Mao decided to ditch the Ryuseitai proposal and it’s now on 10pm. Which is in his opinion, more than enough time to have gotten two normal proposals read and approved/denied and not only is Ritsu feeling bored, he’s feeling very, very awake.

“Hey, Maa-kun, how much longer?” He leans more body weight on Mao, reminding him that in case he’d forgotten, Ritsu is very much there.

“Maybe twenty minutes? I dunno, I’m having to weigh up a lot of pros and cons for this one.” Mao’s response sounds almost robotic which is more than boring.

“Hmm, how about you take a break to clear your head then?” Playful and cheeky, Ritsu knows Mao has to get at least some of what he’s hinting at.

“Nope,” Mao rests his pen on his lip and Ritsu can only think about how much he wants to be that pen. “I know what you’re thinking about and not only will I get no work done afterwards but we’re at school. Not happening.”

He’d be upset by Mao’s _‘Not happening’_ if he wasn’t certain that he could still get his way. Mao was weak to him. Delicate hands began to work at untucking Mao’s shirt enough to slide underneath it. The task was easier said than done though, by the time Ritsu had achieved his goal, Mao had put his pen down and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Really?” There’s a shrug of his shoulders accompanying the word, something Ritsu knows means yes. Things would be much easier if yes also meant, _‘I’ll stop doing my dumb paperwork and start doing you immediately’_ but there’s fun in the challenge that comes with Mao being in a mood like this.

“It would have been easier if you weren’t a nerd and didn’t tuck in your shirt.” He nuzzles his face against Mao’s shoulder as he half heartedly complains, making his words come out muffled

“Maybe someone else should be more of a nerd and learn to at least button up their shirt all the way.” Mao has his pen back in hand, although his movements are greatly hindered by how much more of an obstruction Ritsu is being to his work.

“Half the time you’re the one putting it on for me in the mornings, so it’s not me who has to change that.” He can feel Mao’s abs tighten as his fingers explore the toned muscle of his stomach, fingers not quite, but almost dipping low enough to skirt the waistband of his pants. “But I think Maa-kun is just a pervert who likes seeing me look like this.”

There’s no response from Mao other than a faint blush starting to dust his cheeks as he stares at the paper in front of him with highly exaggerated focus. Ritsu has to wonder if he’s actually taking in anything in front of him at all. Detaching his face from Mao’s shoulder, his lips find their way to the skin that was taunting him so badly in class. Mao’s neck tastes faintly of sweat still and Ritsu wonders how long it’ll be before Mao’s sweating properly again. Due to him this time, rather than from the heat.

Mao’s doing a pretty good job of pretending Ritsu isn’t getting him worked up, the only tell asides from how slowly his pen moves, is the ever darkening blush on his cheeks. An idea pops into his head as he lightly sucks at the smooth skin. If Mao is going to try his best to ignore him to get his work finished, Ritsu will just have to do his best to make him lose all self control. If he can get him to move his focus solely on to him before he finishes making comments and suggestions on this final proposal, he’ll consider it a win. Even if he can’t manage that though, he’ll still get to fuck him on the student council president’s desk which definitely counts as a victory as well.

The hands that have been exploring the tight muscle of Mao’s stomach make their way down to his belt. He inhales sharply as Ritsu easily undoes the buckle and moves on to his fly. He can only wonder if Mao’s figured out what he’s planning on doing yet, he’s mentioned a couple of times previously that he wants to suck Mao off from under the student council president’s desk. Though when he’d said it he had also said he wanted to do it while other people were coming in and out of the room so Mao had to try keep a straight face as Ritsu did his best to make him crack. It’s still something he wants to do but he really, really doubts Mao would ever go for it. The only reason he’s getting his way right now is because they’re the only two left in the building.

Curious to watch Mao’s reactions he has to stop his assault on his neck. Probably a good thing because he’s not in a mood with particularly much self control. When like this, he has been known to leave visible marks, resulting in Mao having to cover them with make-up for school and idol activities until they fade. There’s no missing the way he bites his lip as Ritsu takes his half hard length in his hand, or the way his knuckles tighten around his pen as Ritsu starts to pump his hand. It’s a real shame, he thinks, that he won’t be able to keep watching his face once he’s knelt under the desk. A light sheen of sweat appears on his forehead despite the air conditioning; coupled with how fast Mao’s dick is hardening as Ritsu touches him, he knows he’s going to win this.

“Maa-kun’s such a hard worker~” He presses a kiss to his cheek, able to feel the heat of his blush against his lips.

As nice as it is to be able to watch Mao’s eyes fluttering closed occasionally and hearing the small hitches in breath as he can’t completely hide how much he’s enjoy this is, Ritsu can’t wait any longer. Adjusting himself in his pants as he crawls under the desk he’s tempted to free his own dick and start pleasuring himself as he blows Mao. The idea of where they are right now already has him incredibly worked up.

Pulling Mao’s pants down far enough to get good access to his dick is hard when the other is still determinedly trying to pretend he’s doing his work and won’t lift his hips to help. Hard but not impossible and soon he’s licking his lips as his eyes fixate on a drop of precome sitting on the head. It’s tempting to be aggravatingly teasing and slow but he needs to make Mao swap full focus to him soon if he wants to win the little game he’s made up in his mind. Once, twice, three times he licks his tongue around the tip, the taste going directly to his own cock. Listening carefully he can hear Mao’s small hitches of breath and small gasps. A very good sign. An even better sign is the loud moan that tears from his throat as Ritsu takes his full length down his throat in one go. The sound of a pen clattering against the desk follows the moan and Ritsu counts that as his win. It’s satisfying in more ways than one and he has the full intent to start teasing Mao to the full extent now that he can take his time.

There’s a shuffling of papers and he’s pretty sure he hears the energy drink cans being moved as well as he works on Mao’s dick. He must be clearing off a space on top of it, Ritsu realises. His tongue draws patterns down the underside with every bob of his head, deep throating him with skill learnt from a lot of practice. Skill that he hasn’t gotten to use nearly enough recently. Whenever he switches to focusing on the head though, is when he gets the best sounds in response, little gasps and groans turn into needy, desperate whimpers and he fully abuses how sensitive it is. A hand finds its way into his hair, pulling lightly whenever Ritsu’s particularly cruel with teasing, barely there licks or too much stimulation. The combination of the feel and taste of having Mao in his mouth and the light pulling at his hair as he sucks him off finds him palming himself through his uniform pants without realising he’s started too. His own whimpers and moans are absorbed by the length of the cock in his mouth but he’s almost certain Mao’s realised what he’s doing.

“You don’t have,” Mao has to pause, a moan stealing his words, “have lube and a condom do you?”

Ritsu lets his length slide from his lips, a thread of spit connecting them before breaking and joining the rest of the saliva surrounding Ritsu’s mouth. He’s never been particularly tidy when sucking dick but tidiness doesn’t matter. He’d rather get caught in the moment and end up a mess. Not bothering to wipe around his mouth he looks up at Mao, drinking in the wrecked expression on his face. There’s definitely sweat on his brow now, strands of hair that have escaped his hair clip sticking to his forehead.

“Mhmm, it’s in my bag, there’s another bag in the bottom of it where that kinda stuff’s hidden.” His mouth is back on Mao’s cock as the other reaches down to where Ritsu’s bag lies beside the desk and starts searching through it.

“I really can’t believe you.” He mutters, finding said bag of less than school appropriate supplies. “Then again I can’t really believe myself right now. Ricchan, get on the desk, I want you to prepare yourself.”

A throb of arousal courses through him at the words. It’s not precisely what Ritsu had expected to hear, with how things had been going he’d been thinking he would be fucking Mao over the desk but he can’t complain at all. Being fucked by the student council president on his desk was just as appealing of an idea as bending the president over it. He’d just have to make sure that there was a next time so they could do things both ways.

Sitting bare assed on the polished wood of the desk he wonders if they’re they first couple to do what they’re about to do on this desk. Surely not. The thought is cut off by Mao’s lips joining with his as his fingers work at the few remaining buttons of his shirt that he does have done up. His mouth still tastes sweet, an interesting change of taste from the mild saltiness that had been on Ritsu’s tongue not a minute before. There’s urgency in the kiss, both of them hungrily exploring the other mouth like the horny teenagers they are. It might be nice to sit here making out for a while, if there weren’t things he was more eager to get to doing.

Once his shirt has joined the messy pile of his vest, pants and boxers on the floor in front of the desk, he pushes Mao off him. The bottle of lube is on the desk beside him but he doesn’t reach for it immediately. Leaning back against the desk he parts his legs, giving Mao a good view of not only his painfully hard and dripping cock, but also the hole he’ll soon be fucking. His hands drag down his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples as they reach them. Through hooded eyes he can see Mao’s taken his dick in his hand, slowly stroking with a lust filled expression as Ritsu displays himself for him. That won’t do, Ritsu decides.

“No touching yourself, Maa-kun.” There’s a break in his words as he lets out a slightly exaggerated gasp as he plays with his nipples. “Sit and watch like a good boy.”

Mao nods silently in response, loosening his tie before sitting down in the chair. His eyes don’t leave Ritsu for a second, like he’s under a spell.

“Ah, take off your shirt too~” Ritsu doesn’t check to make sure Mao’s obeying his request, bright red eyes focused on making sure there’s an adequate amount of lube on his fingers instead. If the rustling of fabric he can hear is anything to go by though, he hasn’t been ignored.

Spreading his legs wider he takes a moment to drag a single slicked up finger over his entrance. He can’t get a very good view of Mao now that he’s seated with how he’s positioned. However he can hear him swallowing audibly as he circles around the hole slowly, drawing out the anticipation. Letting the finger slip in, he slowly thrusts it in and out, taking his time even though one finger really does nothing for him. Knowing him taking things slowly and putting on a show gets Mao really worked up, that’s what does it for him.

“Ricchan…” The whisper is barely audible and yet still sounds so needy, so hungry.

Adding a second finger, he starts to fuck himself faster, practiced fingers seeking out his prostate for the first bit of real stimulation he’s had all night. The moans occasionally leaving his lips are nothing short of pornographic and if Mao’s still whispering his name, there’s no way he’s able to hear it. He doesn’t have to hear him to know how Mao’s responding though, starting to work a third finger inside he feels a warm hand on his thigh. Self control obviously well gone, Mao’s fingers grope at and rub the pale skin.

“You’re being bad, Maa-kun” Though his words don’t have the teasing, scolding effect he intends them to have, his voice already far too breathy for that. Despite what he says, he starts to focus his fingers fully on stretching himself, Mao’s hand on him making him desperate to have him inside him.

“You never said I couldn’t touch you, just that I couldn’t touch myself.” Ritsu has to give him that.

Grabbing Mao’s hand with his free one, he pulls it, motioning for Mao to stand up. He’s tempted to take the chance of not quite being ready and telling him to get inside him now. Common sense just barely wins over, he’s almost ready anyway. Mao’s lips capture his, leaning over him now that he’s on his feet and Ritsu leans up into the kiss so needily that he’s pretty sure he just redefined the word needy. Mao seems to be in on the redefinition of the word too. The kiss isn’t even that good, just overly passionate and exactly what they need.

Breaking the kiss he finally gets a good look at Mao. He’s a mess, green eyes filled with lust, lips swollen from kissing, shiny with spit and almost all of his hair has escaped his hair clip. Now certain he’s prepared enough, he slides his fingers out. There’s nothing really for him to wipe them on, aside from student council paperwork which he’s pretty sure Mao won’t appreciate so he settles for wiping them off on his thigh.

“Maa-kun…” He would finish the sentence but apparently whining Mao’s name is all he needs to do. Hands shaking slightly with anticipation, Mao’s already reached for the condom on the desk.

“I just realised we’re going to have to take this with us when we leave.” Rolling the condom onto his dick, his eyes breifly glance over to the very open rubbish bin in the corner. Not really a place to hide a used condom.

“Just stuff it in an empty drink can.” He can’t really believe they’re talking about disposing of evidence right now when there are far more important things to be doing. “Hurry up and get in me.”

Mao doesn’t need to be told twice. Hurriedly he ensures there’s enough lube on his cock before lining it up with Ritsu’s entrance. Just feeling the head pressing against him is enough to make him whimper, he wants it inside him so badly. Mao’s lips are on his again as he starts to push inside, the kiss is slower but no less passionate. At first he sinks in too slowly, too carefully and Ritsu is sorely tempted to break the kiss and complain that he’s not going to break, Maa-kun can go faster. Either Mao realises this or he loses even more self control because he slides the rest of his dick in in one go, moaning loudly against his lips. It’s been a while since they’ve fucked and even longer since Ritsu’s bottomed. The feeling of fullness now Mao’s completely inside him is something he doesn’t know how he’s done without for long.

His breath is ragged as their lips part. He’s pretty sure he’s going to cum far too fast but getting a look at Mao’s face, he has a feeling he’s not alone in feeling like that.

“Ricchan you feel so good.” His words are half whispered as they tumble from his mouth.

“It’ll feel even better if you start moving.” He rolls his hips to prove his point, a moan pouring out of Mao’s mouth in response. “Come on, Maa-kun, fuck me.”

The first thrust inside him catches him off guard, it’s not careful or testing the waters for what Ritsu can take, it’s hard and desperate and exactly what he wants. His short nails scratch at Mao’s bare back as the sounds of his own moans and their skin slapping together fills the room. It feels as though the room’s temperature has doubled and Ritsu can’t find himself caring. Sweat drips down Mao’s back as he continues to mark the skin with his nails. Every time he hits his prostate, Ritsu feels like his breath has been stolen from him. Half of what he’s sure would be moans come out silently as his voice struggles to find itself.

Mao’s thrusts keep increasing their intensity. Ritsu can feel every vertebrae slamming against the hard surface of the desk with each snap forwards of his boyfriend’s hips. The pain is hardly bad though, only adding to the overwhelming sensations he’s feeling. His legs wrap themselves around Mao’s hips, trying to drive him in even deeper, harder.

“Shit, Ricchan you, god, I.” Mao’s babbling, half of his words coming out slurred as he tries to form a sentence. “I wanted to get you to ride me on the chair but I, I don’t think I’m gunna last long enough.”

Thinking about it is enough to make Ritsu moan shamelessly. He’s definitely not going to last long enough for it to be worth changing positions either but he manages to push past the fog of pleasure in his brain to file the idea away for next time. Well one of their now multiple next times that he’s going to have to ensure happen. Mao starts loosing precision as he tetters on the edge of orgasm. Erratic, fast thrusts not really hitting where Ritsu needs them to and he seems to pick up on this, a hand sliding between them to jerk him off as he tries to keep some semblance of rhythm with his hips.

“Ricchan I…” His voice trails off into a low groan, hips stuttering forward and eyes rolling back. Pleasure twists his face into an expression of undeniable ecstasy and Ritsu’s half sure he’s about to collapse on top of him.

Mao doesn’t collapse but the hand on Ritsu’s dick stops moving as he cums. Ritsu’s almost tempted to swat it away and replace it with his own when Mao priorities sliding out of Ritsu over finishing him off. Empty now and still desperately hard, he feels a bit mad. Though he’s glad he didn’t do anything when Mao sits in the chair again and ducks his head between his legs. Still out of breath and likely completely exhausted, it’s not the greatest blow job he’s ever gotten from Mao but considering the situation, it definitely feels like it is. Leaning up on his elbows to watch him sucking him off takes him so much closer to cumming. Hair clip nowhere to be seen, he can’t see any of Mao’s face through the curtain of red hair but he can imagine it as he watches his head bobbing up and down as he takes in his cock. Small moans from Mao as he works are barely audible over his own as he messily sucks his dick but the vibrations from them means Ritsu definitely feels them if he doesn’t hear them. His throat and tongue feel like absolute magic and the approach of Ritsu orgasm hits him hard and fast.

“Mmm, Maa-kun, I’m-” A loud moan steals his words as he cums, Mao drinking it down diligently. He contemplates how pretty Mao would have looked if he’d cum on his face instead before bonelessness takes over his body.

Sinking back into the hard wood of the desk he’s suddenly very aware of how uncomfortable the surface is. It’s likely there’ll be bruises down his back tomorrow. It’s only fair though, he decides, Mao definitely has scratches on his back that will last for days to come.

“Maa-kun~” He says, half sure his voice isn’t going to come out properly after how loud he’d been. “We need to do this more often.”

He registers that he’s being picked up but his body is so limp and his mind so fuzzy that until he’s being sat on Mao’s lap, he can’t piece together what’s happening. A gentle kiss is pressed against his forehead before Mao nods at him. With how exhausted he looks Ritsu doesn’t know if he’s going to be any more trusting in his voice than he was.

“Yeah we do, just, not at school anymore.” Voice barely above a whisper Ritsu can’t tell if he’s doing it because his throat is shot from being too loud or that he just doesn’t want to disrupt the mood. “Well… I guess we can do it here occasionally but we can’t make a habit of it. We have to be careful.”

“I guess that means my fantasy of sucking you off under the desk while people can walk in is off the table then? If you’re saying things like that.” Ritsu gets a playful tap on the back of the head for bringing it up. He knows he deserved it for bringing up such a thing.

“That was never on the table at all, Ricchan.” He’s still half whispering but there’s laughter in his voice.

“Fine~ It was worth a try.” He’s glad they’re both in such a good mood to start approaching the point that’s been bothering him for a while now. It makes it far easier to act rational when saying it. “I get really sad when Maa-kun ignores me for school stuff.”

Mao presses a gentle kiss against his lips this time, lingering there before pulling back.

“You know I’m not ignoring you right? It’s just a lot of work, it’s overwhelming for me as well.” His arms tighten around Ritsu’s waist, it’s comforting but not as comforting as what he hears next. “I can start taking work home with me though if it helps. I do still have to get it done but at least that way we can spend time together as I do it.”

“Can I distract you while you do it too?” A devilish grin crosses his pretty features.

“Ricchan!” His name is accompanied by an eyeroll before Mao breaks into a grin too. “Okay, maybe a bit but if you do it too much I’m going back to doing my work here and locking the door so you can’t get in.”

Ritsu doesn’t respond, just nuzzles his head into the crook of Mao’s neck.  Maa-kun really does care about him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally she writes her OTP instead of Ritsu fucking someone else with strong hints of it. It only took a kink meme fill. I purposely took this thinking it was a prompt so straight forward and simple that I couldn’t elaborate on it with things that weren’t smut (well, in addition to having an excuse to write this couple), then I started writing and oops.


End file.
